Kyuubi Griffin
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: What if Kyuubi was actually really the reincarnation of our favorite retard, Peter Griffin. See what happens as Naruto goes on a rampage by being the possible first ever retarded ninja. Naruto also befriends four young ninjas from the world of South Park.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea when watching a very funny episode of Family Guy. I hope you guys like it and flames are accepted. By the way should I put this in the humor category or the parody category?

* * *

The nine-tailed fox, a fearsome beast, is said to have the power to destroy a mountain with just one swing of his tail, was now charging at the village of Konoha. But for some reason had a bottle of booze in one of his tails. It started sing in a drunken way:

**"Ba Ba Ba Bird Bird Bird, ****Ba Bird's the Word. **

**Ba Ba Ba Bird Bird Bird, ****Ba Bird's the Word. **

**Ba Ba Ba Bird Bird Bird, Ba Bird's the Word. **

**Ba Ba Ba Bird Bird Bird, Ba Bird's the Word. **

**Don't you know, about the bird? **

**Well Kyuubi's gonna tell you the bird's the word! **

**Ba Ba Bird Bird Bird everybody's Bird. Suuuurrrrrrffffff'in BBBBBBiiiiiiiirrrrrrrddd ! (Surf'in Bird) "**

Little did he know some things happened because of that song: peoples heads exploded, some went deaf, some people's eyes melted from there sockets, and everyone alive would have to change there underwear after the attack was over.

-Meanwhile at a hospital-

"Oh my God!" shouted a red headed woman. "This is even more painful then that time I discovered what killed the dinosaurs."

_-Flashback-_

_You could see Donald Trump in outer space. He's looking at a giant meteor comet. "You're fired." It had a look of horror on its face._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It floated off not looking where it was going and crashed on Earth._

_-Flashback End-_

Everyone froze for a second. It was Minato who broke the ice. "What the hell was that?"

"Maybe it was some kind of genjutsu?" said Jiraiya.

"No, we would have sensed it." Said Tsunada.

"**It was a random flashback."** Someone said.

" A random wha-Holy shit!" Minato screamed. Everyone else looked at what he screamed at only to see a huge red silted eye in the window. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed.

"**Yeah I get that a lot." Said Kyuubi.**

"Why didn't any one tell me that a really huge fox with chakra I should have felt sooner was attacking the village?" yelled Minato. Suddenly Kakashi came threw the door, looking frantic.

"Sensei, there's a giant fox with nine tails that you should have noticed sooner because you're the Hokage but that's beside the point and it's attacking the village!" He somehow said all that in one breath. He looked out the window. "Oh."

"**Okay this is bad time I'll just go and-baaaawwwww!" **He threw up on everyone in the room and fell to the ground, crushing some people. The scene cut back to the room where somehow all the vomit was gone.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tsunada.

"I think we should let it go, I mean it doesn't seem bad." Said Minato

Jiraiya looked at Minato like he was crazy and said "Are you crazy? Who know what it'll do after this. It could destroy another village."

"But you saw how it acted. It doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"You're right about that Minato. But what will the council do? They could give the Hokage position to someone else."

"I don't care."

"Someone like Fugaku, Hiashi… Orochimaru." Minato had a blank look on his face for about 30 seconds. When he came to he had a tear in falling from his right eye. "Poor little boys" he whispered sadly. He snuffed and said "Okay, but I'll have to seal it in Naruto. After all only someone with no chakra coils formed yet could hold a being such as that."

"But Minato wont that cost you your life?" said a teary eyed Kushina.

"Don't worry Kushina it'll be all right." Said Tsunada.

"I hope you guys be alright while I'm gone. And I don't wont to see you guys anytime soon." He was about to grab Naruto when he realized something. "Um, honey? He's still inside of you."

She looked at him and then blushed in embarrassment. She gave a hard push and out came little Naruto. Minato grabbed him and said "Ewwwwww, his all slimy and icky." He ran outside and summoned Gamabuta.

"**Hey minato why have summoned me? And why do you smell like burf?"**

"No time to explain just stand here while I prepare the seals."

"**Wait. You summoned me… to just stand here… while you prepare seals." **

"Yep."

"**Then why the fuck did you summon me!"**

"Well it's scary down there just looking up at him, so I asked myself why not get higher, and summon you." The chief toad had an angry look on his face. He had smoke coming out of his ears.

**"You dumb piece of shit! Why I outta-."**

"Got it! Reaper Death Seal!" Suddenly smoke started to form. Gamabuta's tongue grabbed Minato and threw him into a tall building. He than disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**"Who dared to summon me, the Shinigami?" **He said in creepy voice. It was then Kyuubi woke up.

"**Ah my head. It feels like I was at a party for Brittany Spears and Linsey Lohan."**

_-Flashback-_

_Peter was just dancing when a beer bottle hit him in the head._

_-Flashback End-_

"Dammit what the hell is that?" yelled Minato, still wondering how the flashbacks keep happening.

"Holy crap! Is that you death?" asked Kyuubi

"**Hmm, what kind of question is that? Of course I am."**

"**Oh you don't remember me? Peter, Peter Griffin." **

"**You! How the hell did you become like that?"**

"**I'll tell ya later but wow time has been good to you. With ya horns, and ya sharp teeth. You look so awesome."**

"**Yeah it was a bonus from Satan for finally claiming the soul of Michel Jackson." (Now before you say how could I saw something like that, I love most of his songs. I wish he never died but that shitty doctor was a real dumbass. I hope he R.I.P)**

"**So what are you doing here?"**

"**Oh this guy right here summoned me. What do you want?" **Minato looked so scared you could see the fear imitating off of him. These two know each other? This is bad.

"U-uh, I-I-I w- wa- s going t-to as-k you to sealtheKyuubiinsidemyson." He said it so fast he couldn't understand Minato. It took took some time for him to realize he said 'seal the Kyuubi inside my son'.

"**Un, you sure? Because if he were to meet Kyuubi, your people might hate him." **

"What do you mean? Minato said, thinking the worse.

"**Well, Kyuubi's, uh, mentally retarded." **

"Oh. Will it make my son reta- I mean special too?" He changed the word not wanting to anger the beast.

"**No."**

"Okay lets do this." He said and did the hand seals. He finished and a seal appeared on Naruto's belly. The Shinigami grabbed Kyuubi, who laughed like a dumbass.** "He he he he he he he he he he he." **His soul started being sucked inside Naruto, while still laughing. The Shinigami than grabbed Minato's soul and ate it, sending him to where he belonged.

When the Shinigami was about to close his mouth, something flew out. It floated all the way to the Uchiha compound and inside of little sasuke. All it said was "I will get you Peter Griffin. I will get or my name isn't Giant Chicken!"

* * *

A/N: That was fun writing. I hope it was entertaining and fun. I hope it was funny too. Oh and should there be a paring in this story? Vote yes or no in my profile. Review Please…


	2. Chapter 2

-5 years later-

Naruto was once again running away from a bloodthirsty mob and they were gaining up fast. The orphanage had just kicked him out and he was experiencing his first chase. His mother had died because of poisoning. They said she died of childbirth because they didn't detect anything. The killers had used a small amount of poison that normally she would have been able to fight off but because of her body being weak from delivering a child she couldn't fight it. Naruto knew this because of sometimes he would have dreams. He also knew who his father was and what he held because of those dreams (which were actually random flashbacks Kyuubi/Peter sent). He'd ask the old man who his parents were on occasions but he'd always receive the same answer which was 'I don't know Naruto now stop asking me so I could secretly read my porn.'

Naruto was now running away from the mob and turned in an alley. As he ran he reached a dead end. He turned around in fear to see the mob looking at him like he was prey.

"Ha ha we finally caught the demon!"

"Yea let's kill it!"

"Burn it first!"

" Yeah and lets go have sex with the prostitute who was hot but than I find out she was a ninja.-everyone looks at him- I mean lets put gas on him.

"… gas would be cool."

So they started beating him with sticks, wood, and bats. Naruto had blood from head to toe, arms broken, his legs were bent in a unusual way, and on his back was a beat-me-till-I'm-dead sign. He would twitch sometimes and he kept falling in and out of consciousness. They got a chain and tied him up with his hand behind his back. They then got a gas can they find and poured it on him, causing Naruto to yell in pain as it soaked into his wounds. They got a match and was about to flame him when an ANBU stepped down with gravity defining gray hair.

"Now I loved watching but I can't have the boy dieing on my watch. Now run along and I'll say you got away and I had to attend to Naruto first." He said calmly. They all grumbled but did as he said, knowing they got of lucky.

The man scooped Naruto up into his arms and ran across the rooftops to the hospital.

-In Naruto's mind-

Naruto was walking and was completely fine. It was than he heard **"He he he he he he he he he he." **It sounded like a deep demonic voice, but since Naruto's life couldn't get any worse he followed it. When he got to the source he found himself in front of a giant cage with the word 'Seal' labeled in the center.

"Hello?"

"**OHHHH!"** exclaimed a excited voice and Naruto suddenly had to try and keep his balance as the floor trembled. When it stopped he was face to face with large red eyes.

"A-are you Kyuubi?" he asked, a little afraid.

"**Yeah, but call me peter. That's my real name."**

"Peter? Alright peter. If I may ask, why did you attack my village?"

"**Oh yeah, that. Listen, I'm really really really sorry about that. See what happened I was drunk and when I get drunk I do stupid stuff, or at least that's what my dog brian use to say to me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."**

"I forgive you. It's not your fault the villagers are too stupid to see I'm not a giant fox."

**"Oh boy that's a bigger relive then finding out your ex didn't get a new boyfriend yet."**

_-Flashback-_

_A guy was walking when he saw his ex girlfriend._

"_Oh hey Sarah!" he said happily. She turned around to look at him. She smiled when she saw him._

"_Hey there John! How have you been?"_

"_Good good. So…you have a boy friend yet?"_

"_He he no. Not yet. Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_No. Look I was wondering if you could get back together. I've been missing you very much." Sarah's eyes widened._

"_Uh, about that-" she was interrupted by someone._

"_Hey cutie pie!" said and excited voice. It was another woman. She walked up and kissed Sarah straight on the lips._

'_What the Fuck!' thought John._

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "What was that?" he asked Peter.

**"That's a random flashback."**

"A what?"

**"A random flashback. It's something that happens when you say something mostly funny that can be made into a flashback. It only happens when someone is around me or I'm making it happen."**

"Can I do it?"

"**You'll do it when you don't even know it."**

"Aw man. That's even more of a let down then the WWE nowadays."

_-Flashback-_

"_John Cena beats HHH!"_

_-Next Week-_

"_John Cena beats Randy Orton!"_

_-Next Week-_

"_John Cena beats Undertaker AND Kane in a casket match!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"I did it!"

"Good job! Hey, how about I teach you everything I know?"

"Cool!"

"Good, because you're going to learn how to morph!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been doing stuff and working on two other stories. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And the morphing part, did you guys see that episode of family guy when that nuclear waste had gotton on the the Griffins? Well peters ability was to morph into ANYTHING he wanted to and now Naruto will have that power. Oh my God what has befallen the Elemental Countries?

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

-3 years later-

Over the years Naruto had become incredibly smart, powerful, fast, and totally not lazy…naw I'm just kidding. He did the exact opposite of that. The only reason he wasn't fat was because of Peters's chakra kept eating the fat cells. The reason human form peter was still fat was because that's how he was before he…you know…went all fox and shit. Naruto had learned how to morph, unfortunately. It took him week to learn and he loved it. The only downside is that his voice is still the same while he was in morphed form. He is determined to learn how to impersonate voices as well. Naruto was 8 years old now and was walking down the street when he saw four boys around his age. One of them was fat while the rest of them looked healthy enough. Naruto was walking by, not thinking they would want to be his friends when one of them said a "bad" word.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking Jew! Just because we're in this bullshit world doesn't change anything!" said the fat one with no pupils.

"Dammit Cartman! Why don't you shut up so we could figure this out!" said the one with the green hat.

"Yeah. And we also have to find butters." Said the one with the blue hat.

" 'Mumble' 'mumble' 'mumble'." Said the one with the orange Japanese straw hat and with the mask.

The fat one didn't have on a shirt. He had long brown hair and a blue hat with a little yellow puffball on the top. He was fat but had muscles: Fat muscles. He had red long straps tied above his elbows on his right on and a tattoo on his left arm. He had golden spike wristbands and karate type shorts that stopped above his thigh. The strange part was that he had no pupils. He had on black boots with yellow strings tying them up.

The one with the blue hat had a red puffball on the top of his and had a red sash tied around his forehead. His shirt was brown and it looked like the arms were tore off. The shirt was a brown karate shirt with a blue sash tied onto it. He also had blue kung fu pants. He had muscles and had red figureless gloves. He had blue/black hair. He had no shoes on.

The one with the green hat had on a orange jacket with no arms attached to the jacket. He had on green figureless gloves and had muscles. He wore light blue kung fu pants. He had black hair. He had on kung fu shoes.

The one with the orange Japanese straw hat had on a brown where one his eyes were showing. He had on an open shirt that showed off his abs. He also had muscles. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He had on brown fingerless gloves with a string rapped around wrist. He had a black sash around his waist and orange pants with black straps around his knees. He also had on ninja sandals.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Hey, no cursing! That's bad." He said like a child. They looked at him like he was crazy. Then the fat one burst into laughter.

"PFFFF HA HA HA HA! Oh my fucking god! Did he just say PPFFFF HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he was now on his stomach laughing while beating the ground.

"Shut up Cartman! Remember we're not from this world. We don't know anything about this place." Said the one with the green hat.

Green hat decided to speak up now. "Sorry for our friend. He's an asshole."

"HEY FUCK YOU!"

"My name is Kyle and these are my friends: Stan and Kenny."

"And…?" said the fat one.

"Yep, ALL of my friends."

"Well fuck you Kyle! My name is Cartman, the leader of this group. And we are ninjas."

"Shut up fat ass! There is no leader of this group. Can you tell us where we are? We were fighting our nemesis Professor Chaos when he teleported us here." Naruto may not have been a ninja but he could tell just by looking.

"You're not a ninja! You don't have a headband." Cartman decided to speak.

"What are you talking about? Don't you see out super awesome weapons." He said.

Cartman showed off his two Sais, Stan showed of his two Tonfas, Kyle showed of his Nunchaku, and Kenny showed off his two of his Shiriken (He somehow has an infinite amount). Naruto looked at them in amazement.

"Oh can I join? Please! Please! PLEASE!" pleaded Naruto.

Cartman said, "NO! For one you I don't think you have the balls. For two, your very is sight breaking my balls. And for three you can suck my balls."

"Come on Cartman!" said Kyle. "Let's give him a chance."

"Aw fine. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzimaki!"

"Well Naruto, if you want to be in this group, you will RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!"

"Ignore him." Said Kyle. "You don't have to worry, we're gonna give you some ninja training and a ninja weapon."

"YAY!"

"But first," said Stan. "You have to tell us about this place."

And with that, they all walked to Naruto's apartment. However the four ninjas forgot about their arch nemesis, Professor Chaos.

-Meanwhile Suna-

It was nighttime and Gaara was looking for someone to kill. Naw just kidding, he was just being himself.

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Father. Father. Father. Father. Pops. Pops. Pooops. Pooooooops. Pa Pa. Pa Pa. Pa Pa. Pa. Pa pa-"

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS IT! DON'T YOU SEE ME TRYING TO SIGH SOME FUCKING PAPERWORK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SACRIFICED YOUR MOTHER FOR THIS SHIT!"

"Hi. HE HE HE HE HE HE HE!" and ran away. The Kazakage bang his head on his desk three times and cried in depression.

"Did I do good, mother?" said Gaara in a child like way.

**"Yes you did. Now enough of that. Now lets go get some ice cream. And then we begin to plan out plans for WORLD DOMINATION!"**

(For does of you who haven't noticed, Stewie is KINDA gay, no offence. He's like half gay, half straight. Gaara won't be like that. Nor will Stewie. They are going to be geniuses. I don't see why family guy changed them like that; he went from evil baby-genius to bi-sexual baby.)

As Gaara was walking, he saw a boy at his ice cream stand. He was dressed in stone like attire and had on a green cape. He had a patch of long pointy blond hair in the middle/top of his head. "Oh boy. This is really good."

"Hey." Said Gaara in a evil voice. "What do you think you are doing? At MY ice cream shop?" The owner quickly ran away. The boy with blond hair turned around with his right eye glowing yellow.

"Who DARES disturb Professor Chaos while he's eating his favorite ice cream?"

"Me." And he unleashed a large amount of sand upon Professor Chaos. It surrounded him and Gaara was about to kill him when he the sand suddenly exploded in a blinding flash of light. There, floating in all his might and glory, glowed the young 8-year old Professor Chaos.

"Do you honestly think you could beat me?" he said and fired a yellow blast out of his hands. Gaara would have just stood there and let his sand block it, but Stewie yelled **"MOVE!"** and he rolled out of the. He then saw that the sand he left to see if it could have took the damage was glass (isn't that how it goes, fire + sand =glass?) Gaara was surprised but maintained his composure. Chaos did an evil laugh, only for sand to be thrown into his eyes. He then fall from the sky and was crying.

"WHAAA! EEHHH! NO FAIR!" cried Chaos. Gaara was about to kill him when stewie stopped him.

"STOP! Did you not see his power? We could ally ourselves with him to help us achieve out plan of global domination. I know this doesn't sound like me but I have a feeling that I'm going to be meeting some old adversaries." Said Stewie.

Chaos looked up and stopped crying only to see Gaara with his hand extended. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No. What are your plans?" He said as he helped buttes of the ground.

"World Domination MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Hmmm….mine are too. How about we team up?" Chaos looked up, revealing a scar on his left eye. His eye was a dull blue which meant he was blind in that eye. He sprouted an evil smile.

"You got it." They shook hands and letter that day called themselves,

Fear

And

Genocide

Solders

* * *

A/N: South Park has entered the fray. And if you want a better visual of what they look like, just google South Park Ninjas. And there is a poll on my profile page. It isn't important and it doesn't effect anything, but look at it.

Review Please…


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuubi Griffen Chapter 6

* * *

They were all at Naruto's small apartment. Naruto told them everything he could: what chakra was, the ninja ranks, Hokage, etc. Right now they were trying to get Naruto in the gang."Okay Naruto," said Cartmen. "In order to become a badass ninja, like me, you'll first have to get the proper equipment; and by that I mean a cool weapon and awesome ninja gear."

"Do you know any stores around here?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah but-"

"HEY! Who said you could talk, JEW! I'm asking the questions!" yelled Cartmen.

"Ya know, Eric, I'm getting really tired of your shit! If you don't shut that fat hole you call a mouth, I'll do it for you!" yelled an angry Kyle.

"FINE! Bring on, jew-bitch!" They both charged each other, but Stan interfered by getting in-between them and was trying to hold back the two. They finally calmed down and were glaring at each other.

"Guys, guys quit it! Don't you see we have enough problems as it is? We have to stop fighting each other, at least for now. And Cartmen, stop with the Jew shit, we aren't in our world anymore."

"If a bear takes a shit in the woods, and it's taken by some weirdo to his house, then what is it? SHIT! So if we are taken from our home, along with a Jew, then what is he? A JEW! So the point is, Stan, that if he was a Jew in our world, he's still a Jew in this world."

" 'mumble' 'mumble' mumble'. "_Cartman, you can be a real ass sometime, you know that." _Said Kenny

"Sometimes?" said a humored Kyle.

"Now what were you saying, Naruto?" asked Stan.

"I was saying that we do have stores with weapons, but I'm now allowed in them. I can't tell you why…yet." He said sadly.

"Ha. You must have done something kick-ass, huh? Well don't worry I'm sure we can think of something." Said Cartmen.

"Well, I do have the ability to morph into anything I want, but I will still have my same voice." The other 4 ninjas looked at him in surprise.

"Morphing abilities?" said Stan. "That could be a great assist to our team. Show us." The others looked on in expectation. Naruto nodded his head and stepped back. He morphed into the 3rd Hokage, a fox, and then a little stuffed fox toy.

"See." He said still in toy form. "Cool isn't it?" The others were staring in amazement. It was Cartmen who broke the silence.

"Dude! That was fucking awesome! Oh man I wish I could do that. I'd turn into Kyle and do something really embarrassing like pooping in the street or something. That would be so funny and everybody would point and laugh ." He said excitedly. Kyle shot him an angry glare, but Cartmen didn't see it.

"Alright guys lets get Naruto geared up. Naruto, lead us to the shop and stay in your original form. If they don't let you in, we'll handle it." Said Stan. Naruto nodded his head motioned his hand for the group to follow him as he walked out the door.

**-Meanwhile in Suna-**

The newly found group known as F.A.G.S were walking toward the Kazakage tower having a conversation.

"So," started Gaara. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I was fighting with my enemies, who are total jerks, and I was kicking their butts! But then, as we were fighting in my lair of chaos, my transportation-dimensional machine was damaged in the fight, and it sucked us in a portal. You know the rest from there." Professor Chaos explained. Gaara nodded his head in understanding.

"Who are they, exactly?" asked Gaara.

"Who?" replied Professor Chaos.

"Your enemies. Who are they?" Gaara repeated.

"Oh them. They are four ninjas whose names are Sharohachi, Bounaku, Bulrog, and Kagirinai. The worst, however, is Kagirinai. HE is the one that gave me this scar on my eye. I will make him pay dearly. Vengeance will be mine! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Evil laughed Professor Chaos.

"I'll help then. If they are obstacles in our way, they will fall from the power of the **F**ear **A**nd **G**enocide **S**oldiers! We will mess them up more then Osama Bin Laden messed up the reputations of Middle Eastern people.

_-Flashback-_

_A Muslim was in an American collage with his friends. _

"_You guys feel like getting high?" he asked._

"_Hell yeah!" They all replied. The Muslim guy put a joint to his mouth and pulled out a lighter to smoke it. Suddenly the window exploded and in came S.W.A.T._

"_PUT THE FUCKING LIGHTER DOWN YOU SHITTY TERRIORIST!" he then hit the guy in the face, making his nose bleed. The Muslim looked up weakly and said,_

"_B-but I was just-"_

"_He has a gun!" the S.W.A.T member yelled and knocked him unconscious. _

_-End Flashback-_

Professor Chaos looked confused. "What was…"

"It's a random flashback. Anyone who is around me can do it." Interrupted Gaara.

"Oh cool! How do you do it?"

"I don't know. It just happens."

"Ah man. That sucks worse then peoples opinions on Michael Jackson after he died."

**_-_**_Flashback_**_-_**

_-Before he died-_

"_What Michael Jackson did to those boys was sick. He deserves to rot in Hell. King of Pop? More like King of Cock."_

_-After he died-_

"_WE MISS YOU MJ! I loved his music! He was truly the King of Pop! I a fan of him BEFORE he died!"_

_-Flashback End-_

"Yay I did it!" yelled Butters.

"Yes you did. Now lets go meet my parents."

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

The ninjas were in a weapons shop looking for a weapon that fit Naruto. "First things first Naruto, you need a ninja name." Said Cartmen.

"A ninja name?" said a confused Naruto.

"Yeah. I am Bulrog, tough brute ninja who has dedicated his life to irradiating the world of hippies."

"Yeah. My powerful nunchakus make me in Bounaku, a deadly but compassionate ninja who protects those trouble." Said Kyle.

"With my tonfa of Takanawa, I become the great and powerful Sharohachi, born to fight evil and people I don't like." Said Stan.

" 'mumble' mumble' mumble." _"I am Kagirinai, with my shrunken I strike down all those who do evil in the world."_

Naruto was amazed at how cool these guys were, so he decided to make himself a name. Thinking to peter and his demon form, he decided a name for himself. "I'll tell you guys my name, but first I have to get a weapon." They all nodded in understanding and let looked around. Naruto was looking, and looking, and looking, until you saw something. It was a small scythe attached to a chain. That's when Kyuubi said something.

**"Oh man you have to get that! Back in my time I saw it on this game called Samurai Warriors 2 with this ninja named Hanzo Hattori. I remember because he was one of my favorite characters to play with. I played it all the time with my friends: Quagmire and Joe. Ahhhh….good times."**

Naruto nodded his head and picked up the blade. He went to his friends and they nodded in approval. He proceeded to the counter and asked how much. The guy looked at Naruto and said, "Aren't you a little young to be buying weapons like that, kid?" Naruto then remembered the how the boys got there weapons. They had told him while they were walking to the weapons shop. He then sighed and said in a depressed tone,

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just trying to get it so I could become a cool ninja like my parents wanted me to. You see they…they died while trying to protect me from robbers who were trying to rob us. Their dying wishes were to be a good boy and become a hard working ninja. But I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He then began to cry hard and was walking away. He stopped when he heard a "Wait!" from behind the counter.

"I'm…I'm sorry kid. Look let me give you the weapons, half-priced. I just want you to your parents wishes." He said with his voice cracking and some tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto just smiled sadly and paid for the weapon. He walked over to use new friends and said,

"I can't believe that worked. Thanks guys."

"It was nothin'. So, what's your name?" asked Stan.

"My name is Kitsune, defender of the weak and defenseless and destroyer of the wicket and evil people. With my chained scythe I kick ultimate butt!" said a confident Naruto.

"Good," said Eric Cartmen. "You have the weapon of a ninja, no it's time to look like a ninja. Take us to your clothing store. This is gonna kick more ass then Ezio and Altair teaming up."

_-Flashback-_

_The T.V and game console had exploded from such epicness._

_-Flashback End-_

-Later-

Naruto and the gang of ninjas were just leaving out of a clothing store. Naruto was wearing a white karate shirt that was sleeveless. It had a fishnet under it that stopped short above his elbow. He wore fingerless gloves that went a little past his wrist. He wore black pants that had white shin guards and black leg guards that started below his knee and ended at his ankles. He wore black tabis that were kind of pointed at the front. It also ad blades on the back of the tabis that pointed vertically with sharp points on both ends. He wore a black skintight mask that covered half of his face, only showing his eyes. (I'm not that good at description)

"Now that you're one of us," started Cartmen. "It's time for training. Just don't break my balls with your training, Kitsune. We'll kick you out faster then the Justice League kicked out the former Green Lantern.**"**

_-Flashback-_

"_But why guys?" asked black green lantern. _

"_You're just…not fit to be here anymore." said Superman. "It's not you, Lantern, it's us. We found someone better qualified." As if on cue there was a knock at the door. In walked another Green Lantern._

"_What? But we have the same powers!" said an angry Green Lantern. _

"_I'm sorry dude, but everyone voted. At least leave with dignity." Said Superman. Green Lantern just walked out with his head down. Superman then turned to the other super heroes. "Now how do we get rid of black Catwoman?"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Don't worry, I'll train my hardest. Believe it!" shouted Naruto. Naruto lead them to a training ground to begin his training. Naruto now had friends who believed in him, and he wouldn't let the down.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been super long, but I hope I still have some people who are still reading this story. I have no excuse for the absence other then lack of interest and writer's block. I will try to update this story more frequently and I hoped you guys liked the chapter, if anyone is still reading this story.


End file.
